


Nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że cię kocham (nawet jeśli czasem bywasz kompletnym idiotą)

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A lot of feels, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is romantic too, Bets & Wagers, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Kiss before the battle, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is ALWAYS romantic, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Plans For The Future, Post Season 1, Protective Magnus, Romantic Gestures, Runes, Sweet Magnus, True Love, War, XD, let's just say
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Albo: pięć razy, kiedy Magnus powiedział „nie” na oświadczyny Aleca, ponieważ ‘co, do cholery, Alec, nie tak oświadcza się ludziom’.





	Nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że cię kocham (nawet jeśli czasem bywasz kompletnym idiotą)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can’t Help But Love You (Even Though You Can Be Such An Idiot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844869) by [Itscalledthedistrict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

**_1 - W żartach_ **

Pierwszy raz, gdy _te_ słowa opuściły usta Aleca, miał miejsce około dwóch miesięcy, odkąd zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać. Tego dnia Magnus obudził się przed Aleciem, co w zasadzie nie było aż tak wielką niespodzianką, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak bardzo wykończony poprzedniej nocy był Lightwood (nie, nie robili _tego_ , do cholery. Alec ślęczał do późna, próbując natrafić na jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, która naprowadziłaby ich na trop Jace’a, aż w końcu zasnął ze zmęczenia. Jakim chłopakiem byłby Magnus, gdyby nie przeniósł go z niewygodnej sofy do ciepłego łóżka?). Po kilku minutach, spędzonych na wyswobodzeniu się z ramion ukochanego, Magnus udał się do kuchni, aby zrobić śniadanie.

Alec opuścił sypialnię, akurat kiedy czajnik zaczął gwizdać. Magnus lubił pić rano kawę, wiedział jednak, iż jego chłopak preferował herbatę, przez wzgląd na to, iż jej smak nie był aż tak mocny. Czarownik nie był świadomy tego, że Alec wstał już z łóżka, dopóki para ramion nie owinęła mu się wokół talii.

– No proszę, ktoś tutaj postanowił sobie nieco dłużej pospać – zaczął droczyć się Magnus, podczas gdy Alec oparł czoło o jego bark.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Nocnego Łowcy było stęknięcie, na co czarownik się roześmiał, następnie przekręcił głowę, po czym pocałował swojego chłopaka w skroń.

– Kochanie, wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale poczujesz się lepiej, kiedy coś zjesz.

Oczy Aleca otworzyły się szeroko na wspomnienie o jedzeniu.

– Sam to przyrządziłeś? – spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem, kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na przygotowanym posiłku. – Bez magii?

– Głównie tak, użyłem jej tylko odrobinkę, by ocalić jajka, bo zapomniałem nastawić minutnik.

Alec uśmiechnął się, kryjąc twarz w koszuli Magnusa.

– Zrobiłeś to wszystko dla mnie?

Magnus mruknął w ramach potwierdzenia.

– Zaparzyłem też herbatę. Dobrze wiem, jaki marudny się robisz bez swojej dziennej dawki kofeiny.

Alec westchnął.

– Ożeń się ze mną, ty perfekcyjna istoto – wyszeptał.

Magnus wiedział, że Alec żartował, lecz to nie powstrzymało jego serca przed nieznacznym skokiem.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy spotykać się przynajmniej przez trzy miesiące, zanim mi się oświadczysz. – Nie otrzymawszy od Aleca żadnej odpowiedzi, Bane kontynuował: – Z kolei z drugiej strony… Lydię znałeś ile, nim złożyłeś jej podobną ofertę? Dwa dni? Powinienem czuć się urażony, że w moim przypadku zajęło ci to tak długo?

Alec jęknął przeciągle, zacieśniając swój uścisk na talii Magnusa, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Musisz to koniecznie teraz wyciągać?

– O tak, bo gdybyś mnie posłuchał, w ogóle nie wpadłbyś w to całe bagno.

Alec ponownie potrząsnął głową. Magnus złożył na jego skroni kolejny pocałunek, po czym z uśmiechem na ustach odsunął się nieznacznie, aby wyłączyć piec.

 

**_2 - Po pijaku_ **

Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy Magnus usłyszał irytująco znajomy dźwięk dzwonka swojego telefonu. Czarownik spojrzał na ekran i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed donośnym jęknięciem na widok wyświetlającego się na nim imienia. Pomijając fakt, iż Jace dzwonił do niego po raz piąty w tym tygodniu (trzy z nich były z prośbą o radę, pozostałe, ponieważ Wayland wiedział najwyraźniej, że Magnus i Alec byli w trakcie robienia czegoś… po raz kolejny nie _tego_ , do cholery; próbowali skończyć drugi sezon _Glee_ , gdyż obejrzenie całej serii Magnus obrał sobie za cel życiowy), to ten konkretny dzień był naprawdę wyjątkowo wyczerpujący dla Magnusa pełniącego obowiązki Wysokiego Czarownika. Mężczyzna liczył na to, iż nie będzie musiał na sam jego koniec uganiać się jeszcze za jakimiś demonami.

– Heeeeej, Magnus… – zaczął Jace i już po tych dwóch słowach Bane mógł bez problemu powiedzieć, że coś było na rzeczy.

– Co zrobiłeś tym razem? – spytał prosto z mostu. – I, proszę, nie mów mi, że Alec był w to zamieszany.

– Cóż… to nie do końca moja wina. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że Alec ma tak słabą głowę?

Magnus zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu. Jakim sposobem Jace był tak bystry podczas bitew i jednocześnie tak głupi w innych sytuacjach?

– I chcesz go tutaj podrzucić, żebym to ja go niańczył?

– Co? N-nie, to nie tak. Po prostu… mówi, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jesteś jego chłopakiem, prawdopodobnie potrafisz poradzić sobie znacznie lepiej przynajmniej z połową tego, co wygaduje.

I tak właśnie Magnus Bane, Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu, znalazł się w sytuacji, w której bardzo pijany Alec Lightwood okupował jego kanapę.

– Czy mówiłem ci kiedykolwiek, jaki jesteś piękny? Bo jesteś naprawdę, cholernie piękny. Nawet kiedy wściekasz się na Jace’a, jesteś piękny. Tak bardzo cię kocham – mówił Alec nieco niewyraźnie, przez co jego słowa zlewały się w jeden ciąg.

Magnus postawił na stole obok szklankę z wodą, a następnie pochylił się, aby pocałować ukochanego w czoło.

– Tak, mój drogi, wierzę ci. Ale teraz powinieneś się trochę przespać, żeby rano nie bolała cię aż tak bardzo głowa.

– Nie chcem spać, tylko ciebie chcem – wybełkotał Alec.

Magnus wiedział, że nigdy nie przywyknie do takiej wersji Aleca: pijanej, a przez to niezwykle tkliwej, uwielbiającej mówić o swoich uczuciach. Bane nie miał nic przeciwko, by zajmować się nim w takim stanie (przynajmniej nie rzucał na prawo i lewo różnymi rzeczami, kiedy był pod wpływem), problem tkwił w tym, że Alec nigdy nie pamiętał tego, co mówił po pijaku. Czasem Magnus chciał, by było inaczej, a czasem pragnął _sam_ być tym, który mógłby zapomnieć.

– Wiesz co, moglibyśmy się teraz pobrać – powiedział Alec, wyrywając Magnusa z zamyślenia.

– O nie, pijesz tę wodę i idziesz spać. Nie mam zamiaru wyjaśniać ci jutro obecności obrączki na twoim palcu – zaprotestował od razu Bane bez najmniejszego namysłu.

Po tym, jak udało im się wspólnie dotrzeć do sypialni (sypialni Magnusa? ich sypialni? nie poruszali ostatnio tego tematu, choć może nadszedł ku temu najwyższy czas…), Alec padł na łóżko jak kłoda i niemal od razu zapadł w sen. Magnus westchnął i przeczesał jego włosy palcami.

– Alexandrze… to również nie jest odpowiedni sposób, by się komuś oświadczyć – wyszeptał. – Myślę, że najpierw powinieneś się przynajmniej do mnie wprowadzić, nim zaczęlibyśmy choć rozważać pomysł małżeństwa.

Następnego dnia Alec miał potwornego kaca, a Magnus – kopię klucza do swojego apartamentu.

 

**_3 - W ramach zakładu_ **

Wszystkim, czego pragnął Magnus, był normalny wieczór spędzony w towarzystwie Alexandra. Zamiast tego Bane po raz kolejny dał się wciągnąć w to, aby zostać w Instytucie, podczas gdy Alec wraz z rodzeństwem odbywali swoją zmianę.

Czarownik nie miał nic przeciwko rozmowom z Izzy, szczerze mówiąc, uwielbiał spędzać czas z siostrą Aleca. Dziewczyna widziała jednak wyraźnie, że tym razem Magnus wolałby być zupełnie gdzie indziej. Poziom jego frustracji osiągnął bowiem bardzo szybko poziom krytyczny i czarownik zaczął rzucać na prawo i lewo dwuznacznymi komentarzami. Trochę dziecinne (pomińmy fakt, iż próbował tym za wszelką cenę zwrócić na siebie uwagę Aleca) i na dodatek uświadomiło mu w pewnym momencie, że nie miał Alexandra na wyłączność przez niemal trzy tygodnie. Gdyby Magnus nie był nieśmiertelny, umarłby chyba lada moment ot tak, po prostu.

Podczas gdy Bane pogrążał się w swoim nieszczęściu, Alec i Jace stali w kącie, zawzięcie się o coś kłócąc. Magnus nie przywiązywał do tego zbyt dużej wagi, Izzy jednak uważała najwyraźniej ich dyskusję za dość zabawną.

– Hej, Magnus! – zawołał w pewnym momencie Jace.

Magnus próbował go zignorować, naprawdę, ale ostatecznie ciekawość wygrała i czarownik się obrócił. Blondyn uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha – zdecydowanie zbyt szeroko, ostatecznie patrole to patrole, a nie dzikie imprezy – Alec stał tuż obok ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, posyłając mu ukośne spojrzenie, z kolei Izzy starała się ze wszystkich sił, by tylko się nie roześmiać. To wszystko, zebrane razem, nie wróżyło raczej niczego dobrego.

– Magnusie Bane, czy poślubisz mojego brata, Aleca Lightwooda? – spytał Jace.

W tym momencie Isabelle stwierdziła, że dłużej już nie da rady powstrzymywać się przed niestosownie głośnym wybuchem śmiechu, i przeprosiwszy ich, opuściła salę.

– Czy ty… oświadczasz mi się w imieniu Alexandra? – upewnił się Magnus.

– Jest zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by sam to zrobić. Założyliśmy się, ale Alec wymiękł, więc postanowiłem go wyręczyć.

Magnus zmarszczył brwi.

– Jaka stawka?

– Wolna nocka, jeśli Alec dzisiaj ci się oświadczy. Dwie, jeśli dasz odpowiedź.

…Cholera. Dwie wolne noce? To stanowiło rzadkość, w szczególności w przypadku Aleca (który był w pewnym sensie pracoholikiem). Dwie noce w towarzystwie ukochanego, sam na sam, podczas gdy Izzy i Jace byliby na patrolu… dwie noce na nadrobienie zaległości z trzech tygodni spędzonych osobno…

Mogliby obejrzeć _przynajmniej_ dwa filmy o Harrym Potterze! Może nawet trzy, jeśli Alecowi udałoby się utrzymać ręce przy sobie.

(…no dobrze, Magnus też nie był całkowicie bez winy i miał z tym pewne trudności)

– Noc wciąż jeszcze młoda, Jace. Nim wzejdzie słońce, Alexander nadal może się oświadczyć.

Alec posłał mu spanikowane spojrzenie, podczas gdy Jace uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Ma dokładnie trzy minuty do północy – powiedział bezlitośnie. – Tik-tak, Alec.

Alec wciąż wpatrywał się w Magnusa nieruchomym wzrokiem, na jego twarzy wyraźnie odbijały się zmieszanie i zdezorientowanie, które odczuwał. Bane mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

Po chwili, która zdawała się przedłużać w nieskończoność (a w istocie wynosiła zaledwie trzydzieści sekund; kiedy masz jednak tylko trzy minuty, sprawia to wrażenie wieczności), Alec westchnął.

– Magnusie Bane – zaczął bardzo znudzonym głosem – czy wyjdziesz za mnie, Aleca Lightwooda?

Magnus uśmiechnął się.

– Nie, gdy oświadczasz mi się w taki sposób, Alexandrze. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz poprosić mnie o rękę, oczekuję, że włożysz w to więcej emocji. Pierścionkiem też bym nie pogardził. To niepojęte, jakim cudem Lydia powiedziała „tak” – wyraził zdumienie, po czym spojrzał na Jace’a.

– Oświadczyny _oraz_ odpowiedź, specjalnie dla ciebie, Wayland. Liczę na to, że dwie wolne noce Alexandra nastąpią niedługo, bo mam już plany – powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, podszedł do oszołomionego Aleca i pocałował go, a następnie udał się w stronę drzwi. – A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczycie, pójdę się upewnić, czy z waszą siostrą wszystko w porządku.

Alecowi zajęło dokładnie dwie minuty, by otrząsnąć się z szoku, Jace’owi potrzebne było dodatkowo uderzenie w ramię.

 

**_4 - Ranny_ **

Wystarczyło jedynie, by padło imię Aleca, i Magnus natychmiast był w drodze. Już wcześniej słyszał o ataku na Instytut i nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, iż jego ukochany zostanie wplątany w walkę. Z tego, co powiedziała mu Izzy, Alec trenował z Jace’em, kiedy demon dostał się do środka. _Parabatai_ zadbali o to, by w pobliżu nie było żadnych dzieci, po czym przypuścili atak na intruza. Jace dawał z siebie wszystko, lecz wciąż był osłabiony z powodu długiej przerwy w treningach. Alec odwalił więc jakieś trzy czwarte roboty, co musiało nieźle nadszarpnąć jego siły. Był właśnie w trakcie rysowania na swoim ciele kolejnej runy, kiedy demon się na niego rzucił.

Izzy uspokoiła Bane’a, że jej brat nie stracił dużo krwi, jedynie miejsce, w które dźgnęła go stela, wymagało założenia kilku szwów; poza tym miał na piersi parę paskudnych stłuczeń. Dziewczyna starała się przekonać czarownika, że nie musi przychodzić do Instytutu, lecz Magnus nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć. Według jego oceny uleczenie Aleca wymagało paru zaklęć na poziomie pięciolatka, dla Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu stanowiło to więc bułkę z masłem. Poza tym ranna nie była przypadkowa osoba, tylko jego chłopak. Ktoś skrzywdził _jego_ Alexandra. Każdego, kto się na to odważał, Magnus miał ochotę rozerwać na strzępy.

Gdy przybył na miejsce, Clary zaprowadziła go do starego pokoju Aleca. Chłopak leżał na łóżku, wyraźnie pod wpływem leków. Magnus bez problemu był w stanie dostrzec na jego przedramieniu skaleczenie po nieudanej próbie stworzenia runy. Czarownik był przekonany, że Alec spał, jednak gdy podszedł bliżej, powieki chłopaka się uchyliły. Nocny Łowca otworzył usta, starając się coś powiedzieć, lecz Magnus w porę go powstrzymał.

– Jesteś wyczerpany, skarbie, musisz odpoczywać. Ja tymczasem zajmę się twoimi ranami. Miejmy nadzieję, że nic nie zostało złamane.

Alec skinął jedynie głową i Magnus uniósł jego koszulę. Zdusił w sobie odruch odwrócenia wzroku, po czym pstryknął palcami, pozwalając, by magia zaczęła przepływać przez jego ciało.

Na szczęście czarownik nie doszukał się żadnych złamań. _To naprawdę była magia na poziomie dziecka,_ pomyślał, gdy było już po wszystkim. I nie czuł się nawet ani trochę zmęczony… No dobra, to było drobne niedopowiedzenie. Czuł się zmęczony, ale pewność, że z Aleciem wszystko było w porządku, wynagradzała mu to w zupełności.

W pewnym momencie Magnus stracił poczucie czasu i nie wiedział, ile tak naprawdę minut (godzin?) siedział przy Alecu. Ze swojego miejsca ruszył się tylko raz, aby zamknąć drzwi za Clary i Jace’em. Po sposobie, w jaki chłopak trzymał go za rękę, Bane wiedział, iż ten spał. Od czasu do czasu Nocny Łowca mruczał coś również pod nosem, ale były to jakieś pozbawione sensu majaki. Tym, co przykuło uwagę czarownika, były słowa wypowiedziane tak cicho i delikatnie, iż Bane myślał przez moment, że je sobie wyobraził.

_Wyjdź za mnie, Magnusie…_

Magnus wziął gwałtowny wdech, zmuszając swe serce do spowolnienia. To nie tak, że Alec był przytomny, mówiąc te słowa, albo że znaczyły one więcej niż w przypadku dwóch (trzech? Bane stracił rachubę) poprzednich razów, kiedy Nocny Łowca mu się „oświadczył”. W miarę upływu czasu propozycja zaczęła jednak stopniowo nabierać powagi.

Szczerze? Kiedy Magnus rozmyślał o tym, jak będzie wyglądać przyszłość, nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie tego, by mogło zabraknąć w niej Aleca. Z kolei gdy Alexander mówił na ten temat, w jego wyobrażeniach Magnus zawsze trwał u jego boku i wydawało się, iż młody Lightwood nie brał pod uwagę innej opcji.

Może… może małżeństwo było dla nich realną opcją, którą rzeczywiście powinni zacząć brać pod uwagę.

Magnus ścisnął dłoń Aleca.

– Być może pewnego dnia, moja miłości.

 

**_5 - Przed bitwą_ **

Jeśli ktokolwiek powiedziałby kiedyś Magnusowi, że zakocha się w śmiertelniku, Bane wyśmiałby go bez zastanowienia. Jeśli na dodatek ten ktoś dodałby, że jego ukochany będzie Nocnym Łowcą, czarownik zapytałby, czego dodano do jego drinka, że wygaduje takie głupoty.

Tak było kiedyś. Teraz Magnus w istocie _kochał_ śmiertelnego Nocnego Łowcę, i to z całego serca. Fakt ten ani trochę nie ułatwiał pożegnań, wręcz przeciwnie.

Magnus zawsze niechętnie pozwalał Alecowi na pakowanie się w kłopoty bez niego, ale jego chłopak był Nocnym Łowcą. Taką miał pracę, po to się urodził. Nawet w trakcie wojny Magnus wiedział, że Alec bez wahania ruszy w bój i będzie walczył w obronie przyjaciół, rodziny, w obronie całego Nocnego Świata. Nikt, nawet Magnus, nie był w stanie go od tego odwieść. Bane bynajmniej nie próbował, bez względu na to, jak bardzo by chciał. Zamiast tego czekał zawsze na Aleca, aby opatrzyć jego rany, zaoferować mu swoje wsparcie oraz ramię do wypłakania.

Tym razem jednak wszystko było inaczej. Tym razem panowała _wojna_. Alec mógł _umrzeć_. Mógł zostawić Magnusa _samego_ , z _krwawiącym sercem_ i _złamaną duszą_ …

Ale takie były właśnie konsekwencje kochania Nocnego Łowcy i Magnus nie miał wyboru, jak tylko je zaakceptować.

Czarownik zatrzymał Aleca, nim ten zdążył opuścić ich apartament. Nigdy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć w tego typu typu sytuacjach.

– Nie rób… nie rób niczego głupiego, co może sprawić, że zostaniesz ranny. Wolałbym, gdybyś wrócił do mnie w jednym kawałku.

Łuk Aleca upadł na podłogę, kiedy Nocny Łowca otoczył ukochanego ramionami. _Głupie emocje,_ pomyślał Magnus. Głupie emocje, które sprawiały, iż jego serce bolało, w kącikach oczu zbierały się łzy, a gardło zaciskało…

– Chciałem poczekać, naprawdę – zaczął Alec – ale dłużej już nie jestem w stanie, znając stawkę. Muszę wiedzieć, czy mnie poślubisz. Proszę, proszę daj mi odpowiedź.

Magnus pozwolił, by łza spłynęła mu po policzku. Oto na jego oczach Alec rozsypywał się na tysiące małych kawałków. Mężczyzna za nic nie mógł pozwolić, by był to ostatni raz, kiedy zobaczy swoją miłość. Pociągnął więc szybko nosem, po czym uniósł głowę spoczywającą dotąd na ramieniu Aleca.

– Wpierw do mnie wróć.

– Magnusie…

– Nie – przerwał chłopakowi Bane. – Jesteś teraz rozchwiany, Alexandrze. Nie mogę się zgodzić, nie będąc pewnym, że właśnie to masz na myśli, a nie że robisz to pod wpływem chwili – powiedział cicho, ścierając łzy spływające po policzkach Aleca. – Wróć do mnie. Oświadcz się, kiedy nie będziesz pijany, z powodu zakładu lub braku pewności, co przyniesie przyszłość. Chcę spędzić z tobą życie, Alexandrze, ale muszę być pewien, że chcesz tego samego.

Alec skinął głową i tym razem to on ułożył głowę na ramieniu Magnusa.

– W porządku.

Bane nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć, więc pozwolił, by czyny zrobiły to, czego słowa nie potrafiły. Pocałował Aleca mocno, poprzez łzy, ból i żal, by wyrazić swoją miłość i obietnicę przyszłości. _Ich_ przyszłości.

 _Ich przyszłości._ Magnusowi podobało się brzmienie tych dwóch słów.

 

**_+1 - Tym razem na poważnie_ **

Magnusa obudził zapach jajek i kawy. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i usiadł, by się przeciągnąć. Kochał takie poranki – ciche i spokojne, kiedy nie musiał zrywać się z łóżka z powodu kolejnego ataku demonów.

Zeszłego wieczoru nie robili z Aleciem nic specjalnego, spędzili go na oglądaniu _Glee_ i zasnęli w trakcie jednego z odcinków (Magnusowi już _naprawdę_ niewiele brakowało do skończenia serii). Co dziwne, nikt im nie przeszkadzał – żadne demony ani upierdliwe rodzeństwo – i przyjemnie było spędzić tyle czasu z ukochaną osobą bez żadnych zakłóceń.

Aleca nie było w sypialni, lecz Magnus mógł usłyszeć, jak kręcił się po kuchni. Bane pościelił więc łóżko, umył zęby i podążył do niej powolnym krokiem.

– Coś ładnie pachnie – stwierdził, całując Aleca w skroń, by następnie usiąść przy stole.

Nocny Łowca uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym przewrócił na drugą stronę kolejnego naleśnika. Magnus kochał patrzeć, jak jego chłopak gotował. Wyglądał wtedy zupełnie inaczej niż podczas walki, kiedy to jego mięśnie były napięte, a na twarzy gościł wyraz najwyższej koncentracji. Gotowanie sprawiało, iż młody Lightwood się rozluźniał – jego twarz się rozpogadzała, czasem nawet Nocny Łowca nucił coś cicho pod nosem. Magnus uwielbiał, kiedy Alec był tak zrelaksowany, kiedy nie myślał o swojej pracy i o tym, jakie okropieństwa czyhały na nich tuż za drzwiami ich mieszkania.

– Zrobiłem kawę, jeśli chcesz. Powinna być już w sam raz do picia.

Magnus westchnął błogo.

– Śniadanie i kawa? Z pewnością wiesz, jak oczarować mężczyznę, Alexandrze.

Alec roześmiał się i na ten dźwięk Magnus poczuł ciepło w sercu. Każda bowiem chwila, kiedy był w stanie doprowadzić swojego ukochanego do śmiechu, była na wagę złota.

Magnus otworzył szafkę i sięgnął po kubki. Nalał Alecowi herbaty i podał mu ją, przeoczając przy tym zdenerwowanie goszczące na twarzy chłopaka. Czarownik obrócił się, aby chwycić dzbanek z kawą, gdy wtem coś zabrzęczało w jego kubku. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i zajrzał do środka…

…i omal nie upuścił tego cholernego kubka. A tym samym pudełka, które się w nim znajdowało.

Magnus wyjął je powoli, otworzył i aż dech zaparło mu w piersi. Pierścionek był prosty, lecz elegancki, srebrny z wyrytymi na całej szerokości runami. Magnus nie znał znaczenia ich wszystkich, ale wiedział doskonale, co symbolizowała ta konkretna, umieszczona na samym środku obrączki.

Runa małżeństwa. Runa, którą Magnus widział jedynie w książkach.

– Wiem, że nie jest tak zjawiskowy jak twoje pozostałe – zaczął mówić Alec – ale biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie możesz nosić run na swoim ciele, stwierdziłem, że tak będę mógł połączyć nas w najbardziej tradycyjny sposób. Wciąż chciałbym, abyś nakreślił mi runę, podczas ceremonii, na której zbiorą się nasi przyjaciele i moi rodzice, ale najwyraźniej to zwyczaj Przyziemnych, by dać pierścionek przy oświadczynach, więc ja-…

– Alexandrze. Oddychaj – nakazał Magnus, sam z trudem mogąc nabrać powietrza do płuc.

Alec wypuścił drżący oddech, po czym się uśmiechnął.

– W porządku – odparł, a następnie uklęknął na jedno kolano.

– Magnusie Bane – zaczął, nie spuszczając oczu z Magnusa – czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i poślubisz mnie, Aleca Lightwooda?

Magnus chciał odpowiedzieć w jakiś nadzwyczaj dramatyczny sposób, lecz wyraz twarzy Aleca był zbyt uroczy.

– Tak, Alexandrze – odparł więc zamiast tego. – Nie ma na świecie niczego, czego pragnąłbym bardziej – dodał, przyciągając Aleca do pocałunku.

Nocny Łowca odsunął się tylko na krótki moment, który pozwolił mu włożyć na palec Magnusa pierścionek, następnie z powrotem zbliżył się do czarownika. Ich pierwszy pocałunek jako narzeczeństwo był słodki i jednocześnie niewyobrażalnie potężny. Stanowił obietnicę tego, co miało nadejść, obietnicę przyszłości. Ta przyszłość należała do _nich_.

 _Ich przyszłość._ Magnus rozkochał się w tych dwóch słowach.

Czarownik odsunął się powoli od Aleca z uśmiechem na ustach.

– A więc… zabrało ci to sześć lat, podczas gdy Lydii oświadczyłeś się w przeciągu dwóch dni. Powinienem zacząć się czymś niepokoić, najdroższy? – spytał zadziornie i musiał uchylić się w bok, kiedy Alec spróbował zdzielić go po głowie ścierką.


End file.
